


Never Before

by GuardianofFun



Series: Killing me not so softly [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Death Fic, M/M, Mirror Universe, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: Trip has to do the unthinkable - kill Malcolm Reed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More death, based off another prompt!
> 
> “I’ve never killed anyone before."
> 
> Trip POV
> 
> Warning for death

“I’ve never killed anyone before,” he says, though he isn’t sure why he says it. Maybe because this is Malcolm, and for the longest time he has been able to tell his friend anything. The words fell heavy though, they cling to his throat and make it hard to swallow. Malcolm, pinned to the floor by a fallen bulkhead, chuckles. 

“I have. It’s a lot easier than you think, I promise.” The voice is warm but the words are harsh. This is not his Malcolm, not in this dark parody of a MACO uniform. He grins but it’s all wrong and Trip’s stomach turns. The ship lurches, and the floor trembles, Trip nearly loses his grip on the weapon in his hand. Malcolm eyes him and the gun, as if he’s about to leap for it. Trip’s finger skims the trigger. 

Neither man breathes for a second, and then the moment is broken by a scream that echoes through the ship. It could have been Hoshi, he thinks, or maybe it was T’Pol. Do Vulcans scream? Then there’s yelling, and more screams, and the heavy thundering footsteps of the invading crew. The comm. crackles with Jon’s voice, but who knows now, which Jon it is. He can barely hear him anyway, over the groaning of the ship. He catches the last few words though, the order to shoot to kill because these people are monsters, and the order could have come from either captain, but Trip follows it anyway and he scrambles over the deck to push the pistol to the man’s chest. 

“You know once you get a taste for it, you never quite fo-” 

The blast from the pistol cuts him off, as the beam slices through him in an instant. His eyes catch Trip’s in the last few seconds he has and Trip sees his best friend in them, the man he probably loves. Then he watches his eyes roll back and his head drop. 

Malcolm Reed is dead. One of him, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> short n not very sweet, like me
> 
> <3


End file.
